


El Sol y La Luna

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de frases de La Comunidad de Live Journal: Fandom Insano. Frases con contenidos muy cortos, BL. Pareja Crack, algunas frases tienen continuidad, pero son contadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sol y La Luna

**Título:** El Sol y la Luna.

 **Autor:** Naghi_Tan

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personajes o pareja:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** General, Hurt/Confort

 **Advertencias:** Slash, lenguaje altisonante (¡Vamos! Que son estos dos)

 **Spoilers:** Claro que los hay para quienes no vayan conforme al manga.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos pronto.

 **Resumen:** Serie de frases de La Comunidad de Live Journal: Fandom Insano. Frases con contenidos muy cortos, BL. Pareja Crack, algunas frases tienen continuidad, pero son contadas.

 **Número de Palabras:** 1912

 **Tabla:** Tabla de Frases

 **Grupo:** Fandom Insano

 

**001\. Hielo**

Le vio manejar esos instrumentos de cocina, ahí, en medio del hielo, no se mostró sorprendido, pero admiraba a las personas que hacían magia con las manos, observó que el espadachín de los mugiwara le miraba con molestia, sonrió, sabía que se divertiría mucho.

[44]

 

**002\. Secreto**

Era un secreto el gusto por los hombres que Law tenía, más por aquellos que eran malhablados y le ignoraban, aquello era mejor, no le gustaban las presas fáciles. En aquella cocina, se acercó a Sanji y le susurró:

—Gracias por la comida, Kuroashi-ya.

Para nadie fue extraño que Sanji le quisiera moler a golpes… ¡Le había tocado el trasero!

[62]

 

**003\. Espejo**

Los ojos grises de Law eran como unos cristales, más concretamente como un espejo. Sanji estaba muy irritado, no le dejaba en paz y eso le molestaba, iba a la cocina y ahí sentía que lo observaban, en todas partes sentía que le miraban, si seguía así, probablemente caería.

[49]

 

**004\. Tintero**

Zoro empujó al cocinero contra la mesa del navegante, haciendo que el tintero cayera precipitadamente al suelo.

—Aléjate de él— rugió molesto el espadachín de los mugiwara.

—Kuroashi-ya no es exclusivo—sonrió el cirujano—y no veo que quiera que me aleje de él—mintió, le encantaba provocarlo.

—Te lo advierto…

—No me gustan las amenazas, Roronoa.

[57]

**005\. Nostalgia**

—¿No te traen recuerdos estar en estas aguas tan frías?— le preguntó Law al cocinero, mientras se había colocado a su lado, viendo hacia el mar.

—¿Por qué me las traería?— preguntó exhalando el humo de su cigarro, se había dado cuenta de que si trataba de alejarse cada que el cirujano se apareciera, este no le daría tregua.

—Me enteré de que naciste en el North Blue— se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla.

—No lo recuerdo bien—contestó secamente—, era muy pequeño cuando me fui de ahí, no tendría nostalgia por algo que no recuerdo.

—Haces bien en no hacerlo, Kuroashi-ya—se rió—, aquel lugar es muy triste.

[114]

 

**006\. Sepia**

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna, Kuroashi-ya?—preguntó Law, mientras que en un libro grande con hojas sepia hacia anotaciones.

—Supongo que mejor— habló entre dientes, controlando las ganas de golpearlo, se suponía que Chopper estaría en la enfermería, pero al parecer Law lo había mandado a descansar—, eres hostigoso, ¿sabías?

—Así se han de sentir las mujeres cuando las persigues— sonrió con la mirada— ¿Por qué no me sigues a mí?

—Eres hombre— chistó con la lengua—, no me van los de mi sexo.

—Haré que eso cambie.

 [91]

 

**007\. Olvido**

Parecía que Law se había rendido con Sanji, como si lo hubiera mandado al olvido, cosa que los mugiwara notaron inmediatamente, el primero en sonreír ante eso fue Zoro, ya podía respirar en paz, pero se tensó cuando escuchó:

—¿Sanji le sirvió té y se sentó a su lado?— la navegante hablaba sorprendida y todos los demás miraban perplejos la escena.

Sanji fumaba viendo el mar, mientras Law sonreía burlonamente, tomando el té y platicando. No era que el cocinero le buscase, es más, se seguía escondiendo, pero aparentemente estaba cediendo.

[93]

 

**008\. Travesura**

—Room— la voz de Law se escuchaba con un deje de diversión, más su semblante seguía siendo seria, no sabía por qué estaba participando en aquella travesura que el cocinero planeaba, ahora se podía dar cuenta de que a pesar de ser un buen estratega, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño—, Shambles.

—¡Sanji, sé que esto es tu culpa!— el grito de Usopp se escuchó por todo el Sunny.

—Fue Law— le señaló, culpando al cirujano y huyendo mientras el tirador miraba fijamente al cirujano.

—Y luego nos dicen que maduremos— se fue hablando entre dientes—, cuando ni el más serio se comporta.

No sabía si sentir vergüenza o molestia, hasta que la risa de Kuroashi le hizo notar que mejor no sentiría ni uno de los dos.

[133]

 

**009\. Mordida**

Entrecerró sus ojos al notar la marca de una mordida en la blanca piel del cocinero. Y entrecerró aún más sus ojos al ver como Zoro le sonreía burlonamente.

—No eres un animal para marcar de esa forma a Kuroashi-ya—se sentó mientras posaba sus ojos en Sanji—¿Te han atendido esa marca?

—Ustedes dos me tienen harto— parecía que el rubio trataba de controlarse, para no gritar, ya que era más de media noche y sus damas estaban durmiendo.

—Pues elige de una vez cocinero pervertido— bufó molesto Zoro—, has tardado demasiado.

—No me van los hombres.

[99]

 

**010\. Corset**

Después de un largo tiempo de ignorar al espadachín y al cirujano, ambos chicos decidieron darse una tregua para ver por qué Sanji ya no les prestaba la mínima atención.

Y se dieron cuenta del por qué. Lo habían visto con Robin dirigiéndose hacia la bodega y devorándose entre ellos, como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

Vieron como Robin les guiñaba un ojo y dejaba que Sanji le desatase el Corset, desapareciendo de la vista de ellos, Zoro y Law se encontraban levemente perturbados.

[87]

 

**011\. Tempestad**

Law no sabía si estaba molesto por la situación o considerablemente incapaz de reclamar algo que de todas forma no podía hacer.

La navegante de los mugiwara había anunciado que una tempestad estaba cerca, había que creerle.

[39]

 

**012\. Lujuria**

Una de las cosas por las que Trafalgar era conocido, era porque siempre se salía con la suya, y el reto al principio parecía difícil, pero ahora el rubio estaba gimiendo debajo de él exclamando con lujuria que se adentrase más y más en él.

Sintió las blancas manos del cocinero aferrándose a sus caderas, tratando de pegarlo más a su cuerpo, deseoso de sentir aquellas vibraciones que Law le daba con cada estocada.

Ahora era Law el que le guiñaba un ojo a la arqueóloga, lejos de verle con molestia le devolvió una sonrisa, los mugiwara eran tan extraños.

[102]

 

**013\. Pies**

—Aléjate—suspiró el cocinero, notando como Law se había acercado hacia él.

Sanji había estado evitando a Zoro y a Trafalgar, durmiendo en la factoría de Usopp, quien se lo había aclimatado por el bien de su nakama.

Por lo visto, tendría que buscar otro lugar donde dormir…

—¿¡Qué Rayos!?— ahogó un gemido al sentir una lengua pasar por un dedo de sus pies.

—No estarás con Robin-ya—habló mientras se concentraba en chupar los dedos—te enseñaré cosas que podrás hacer conmigo y con ella no.

[89]

 

**014\. Sangre**

Todos estaban callados ante la evidencia de que algo había pasado entre el cirujano y el cocinero. Zoro los había encontrado desnudos, y eso le había molestado, dándole un puñetazo a Law y sacándole sangre en el proceso.

[38]

 

**015\. Poema**

—¿Poesía?— preguntó el cocinero mientras Chopper le vendaba el torso a Law—, no, no escribo ningún poema.

—Me impresionas Kuroashi-ya—cerró los ojos, dejándose curar por el renito—pensé, que porque eras enamoradizo, escribirías cosas cursis.

—Cállate bastardo.

[41]

 

**016\. Caballo**

¿Caballos marinos? Bueno, ver a esos animales en el nuevo mundo era de lo más normal, lo raro era que Sanji los miraba con un aire de anhelo.

[28]

 

**017\. Estropicio**

Veía al rubio recogiendo todo el estropicio de que habían dejado sus nakama en la cocina, ya era tarde y se le veía cansado.

—Room— con sus poderes fue ordenando todo, mientras Sanji se restregaba  los ojos con pereza—Shambles.

—Deja—bufó Sanji—, yo puedo solo, nada más estoy cansado.

No le hizo caso, porque sabía que en menos de un minuto Sanji caería al suelo presa del cansancio.

[72]

 

**018\. Lirios**

—Si fueras una flor,—dijo el mayor— serías un estúpido lirio.

—Eres patético—se carcajeo el cocinero—, no soy una chica, así que no trates de compararme con frases cursis.

—No es una frase cursi—sonrió—, serías un lirio porque tiene muchos remolinitos— hizo las curvas con los dedos, burlándose de la ceja de Sanji.

—Maldito.

[60]

 

**019\. Medias**

—Pensé que usabas medias de lana o algo así— Law observaba atentamente como Sanji se ponía los calcetines negros con suma lentitud.

—¿A qué viene eso, cabrón?

—En que toda tu fisonomía grita delicadeza…

—Lo dice el que tiene un cuerpo de chica…

—Pero vaya que te gusta.

[50]

 

**020\. Atardecer**

Los mugiwara ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a un Law tomando un té sentado en el pasto y a un Sanji fumando relajadamente un cigarro, era como un presagio de que el atardecer estaba llegando.

[38]

**021\. Sabana**

Sanji apretó fuertemente aquella sabana, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de no gemir, en eso quedó, en un absurdo tratar, porque Law se movía rítmicamente mientras le masturbaba, el clímax fue una delicia de sonidos obscenos.  

[40]

 

**022\. Bufandas**

Estaba acostumbrándose al echo de que Roronoa le mirase con desconfianza, más cuando el rubio le ofreció lavarle las bufandas. Al parecer Sanji era el que se encargaba de hacer la colada, y si no se equivocaba, Zoro iba tras él, tenía que apurarse, porque no veía a Sanji reacio con el espadachín, es más, se notaba la tensión sexual.

[62]

 

**023\. Anillo**

Empujó fuerte, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de Kuroashi, eso le alentó en colocarle aquel objeto en forma de anillo…

—No es el momento Kuroashi-ya—gimió, tratando de no cegarse por el placer que este le brindaba al mover las caderas—, aun no.

[45]

 

**024\. Gotera**

Que el Sunny tuviera goteras era tan probable  a como decir que Sanji no cuidase aquellas manos tan tersas.

[21]

 

**025\. Subterráneo**

Aquellos sentimientos que nunca pensó tener estaban saliendo a flote, se maldijo, los había enterrado muy bien, como que poco a poco estuvieran apareciendo.

[26]

 

**026\. Perdón**

No era el tipo de hombre que pedía perdón, pero si quería que la alianza con Luffy estuviera en buenos términos, le diría al menor aquello, se disculparía por amar al cocinero, porque por su culpa Luffy se quejaba de sentirse abandonado por su cocinero.

[47]

 

**027\. Hambre**

Era inevitable sentir hambre después de medianoche.

[9]

 

**028\. Carne**

Lo engulló con deleite, recorriendo con su lengua aquel pedazo palpitante de carne, sintiendo poco tiempo después el sabor amargo de la semilla de Law.

[27]

 

**029\. Obsesión**

Había comenzado como una cacería, después evolucionó como una obsesión, para después sentir el deseo carnal y por último aquel subidón de adrenalina que sentía con completo deleite, estar con el cocinero hacia que aquellas emociones se expandieran.

[40]

 

**030\. Monstruo**

—¡Monstruo!— le había gritado Chopper cuando lo vio curando  a los niños.

Sanji simplemente arqueaba la ceja visible y continuaba con su labor.

—Pobre de ti—le había dicho–,  ¿Sabes que significa para Luffy una alianza?

Claro que lo sabía, y ahora se hallaba en un revuelo de emociones.  

[50]

 

 

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** Espero les haya gustado.

 

Tchao!

 

 

 


End file.
